The Locket of Truth
by zalline
Summary: What if Katherine wasn't the only survivor of the Petrova family? Reuniting with her older brother, he brings her news concerning their family and why does it have to do with Elena? Post-Episode 7 of Season two. Katherine/Stefan and Elena/Damon
1. The Tomb

**A/N: **Hello Everyone :) This is my first Vampire Diaries fan fiction. This is a pretty long first chapter, about 2100 words. It's more or less and introduction chapter, to start understanding the main topic of this story. A little warning, they might be some grammar mistakes. I'm fluent in English and French but sometimes my grammar ends up weird.

This story takes place after episode seven from the second season, when Katherine gets thrown into the tomb.

The pairing for now (It may change.) will be: Katherine & Stefan and Elena and Damon. I might hint some Stefan and Caroline but it all depends. If you have any other idea feel free to let me know.

Enjoy! :)

**Chapter One: The Tomb**

Being dead for over five centuries, she never thought she would end up stuck in a tomb. During the past few years, her deeds hadn't been truly nice. She had killed and slaughter many villages, only for her own entertainment. No one truly understood her and it killed her inside. She was _alone_.

Katherine shook her head, why was she thinking about all this. It made no sense and she didn't want any part of it in her head. Drifting back into reality she looked at the tall man in front of her and forced a smile.

"What do you want Stefan?" She asked him as she forced herself to stand. Her body was running on barely any blood, only enough to keep her conscious.

"I want to know why you came back." She laughed.

"I told you already, I came back for you." Hadn't he understood the first time she told him?

"Katherine." He snapped, saying her name with venom. "What do you want with Elena?" She rolled her eyes.

"Nothing." Katherine had enough of this conversation and she turned away. "I'm tired and not in the mood to talk about useless things Stefan."

"Elena isn't useless."

A sigh escaped her lips; she walked further into the tomb and let her body drop to the floor. Her limbs had become numb, barely able to hold any weight. If she couldn't get any blood soon, her body would start shutting down.

"_Katherine_…"

Her name echoed through the tomb walls. "Stefan, I'm done talking to you." She replied and closed her eyes. However, he kept calling her name.

Using her remaining strength she stood up and walked towards the entrance. As she arrived, Stefan was nowhere to be seen. Who had been calling her?

"_It's almost time, my dear Katherine_."

Her eyes than picked up a box laying in front of the tomb. It was the size of a shoebox, but for some odd reason it was decorated with pink and sparkles. Katherine raised her eyebrow and limped closer to the box. Picking up a twig, she tried to maneuver a way to bring the box towards the tomb. After a few tries she was successful and the box was in a reachable distance. She gasped, as she read the top of the box.

_Happy Birthday Katerina, _

_Lots of love, your older brother_

_Alexander._

"It's useless, she isn't telling us anything!" Damon ran his fingers through his dark hair. "We might as well kill her, while we can."

"We need to know more if we want to protect _her_." Stefan replied, putting his book down and staring at his older brother.

"Don't you think I know that? Katherine is playing with us, she just wants us to get her out of the tomb." Damon was furious, why was everything so complicated these days?

"Who's fault is it that she came back all the way to Mystic Falls? You just had to provoke her with all the tomb Vampires!" Stefan snapped back at Damon.

"Are you blaming me?" Damon slammed his drink on the desk.

"What if I am? It wouldn't be the first time Elena gets in danger because of your actions Damon." Stefan spoke with full anger, every word digging into Damons chest.

"Guys stop arguing." Caroline spoke up, sometimes she felt like she was forgotten in all this mess. Both brothers gave her a glare, she sighed. "Look, right now Elena is safe. For sure we would all like to know Katherine's true evil master plan but lets not put ourselves in more danger."

"Right." Damon said, for once he could say that blondie spoke with intelligence.

"So what should we do now?" Stefan asked, forgetting about the argument with Damon.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm taking Elena out shopping. I definitely will not sit and wait for one of you two to think of something." Caroline smiled and grabbed her purse. Damon ran up to her and grabbed her hand. "What?" She asked.

"Make sure she's safe." The blonde rolled her eyes and smiled at the older Salvatore.

"She's going shopping with her Vampire best friend, how safe can she be?" Stefan walked up to them and gave Caroline an envelope. "Could you give that to Elena?"

"Yeah, sure." She replied putting the envelope in her purse, not asking what was within.

"Thanks Caroline." Stefan smiled at her and walked back towards the couch and continued to read his book.

"If anything happens, call us Caroline." Damon eyed her and she just nodded in agreement.

Caroline sped outside and sat inside her car. "Those Salvatore brothers are going to be the death of me, oh wait. I'm already dead." She sighed.

Katherine didn't know what to think, was her brother really in Mystic Falls? If he was indeed, things were about to go sour.

Many thoughts roamed through her head, should she open the box? What if he had filled it with vervain? With all her courage, she started to untangle the pink ribbons. A small smile formed on her lips, he still remembered how much she hated the color pink yet he still wrapped everything in it. Sometimes things don't end up changing over the years, in her case centuries.

She stared at the box and carefully opening it.

"Oh… my… god…" She barely was able to talk but her eyes were not able to leave what was contained inside the box. Wrapped inside was an antique gold locket, with names engraved on it. Katherine was stunned as her fragile hands touched it. She didn't know how it was possible for it to still be in good shape. My god, it was even older than Katherine herself.

She then noticed a parchment in the box and opened it.

_Dear Sister, _

_Over the centuries, I have not kept contact with you but for many reasons. You probably believe that I had passed away with the remaining of our family centuries ago but you are wrong. I am well alive or somewhat alive. But that is a story for another time dear sister. I came back for you and to finally awaken our other sister. _

_In a few days time you shall be free, but promise to keep this a secret or else the plan will fail. _

_Lots of love, _

_Alexander. _

Katherine was speechless but certain thoughts could not leave her head. She had a sister?

"Caroline, how is shopping going to help us?" Elena asked as she pushing away her brown locks behind her ears.

"Are you even hearing yourself?" The blonde asked, as she sipped on her diet cola. "Shopping is a women's way to deal with stress."

"I'm seventeen Caroline, not fifty." Elena replied and smiled.

"Well, I'll be seventeen forever. So this is my way of dealing with stress. Just suck it up." Caroline laughed and stood up from her seat. "Come on Elena, I've got Damon's credit card!"

Elena eyes snapped open, "What? We can't go shopping with his credit card!"

"And why not?" Caroline laughed and grabbed her purse.

"Because, it isn't our money." The brunette replied back and crossed her arms.

"Is this because you're still mad at him?" Elena sighed; in reality she wasn't thrilled with Damon these days. She tried to forgive him for killing her brother, even though he didn't really die. But, it still bothered the hell out of her.

"I may not be happy about his choices but this has nothing to do with his credit card."

"If you say so Elena." Caroline grabbed her arm and walked towards the stores. A few steps away she let go of her arm and walked in alone, waiting for Elena's decision.

"Caroline… your just unbelievable." Elena gave in and walked into the store. She was suddenly stopped abruptly with her body came into contact with a hard chest. Looking up, she was baffled.

"I'm so sorry." She said quickly, the man just smiled at her. Why did she feel like she knew him?

"It isn't a problem." He replied with a thick European accent. His eyes were locked onto hers.

"I should go now." She replied, attempting to move out of the way.

"I might think otherwise, _Elena_." She raised her eyebrow, how did he know her name?

"How do you know who I am?" She asked, her eyes searching for Caroline but she was nowhere to be seen.

"I know much more than just your name."

She swallowed hard and felt her heart beating faster. "I… need to go back to my friend now." Trying to move aside, he stopped her once again.

"Like I said Elena, I don't think so." Suddenly she felt his strong arms around her, he had grabbed her by the waist now carrying her in a bridal style. Within moments he sped away.

Elena felt like her head was about to burst. She tried to avoid eye contact but her eyes couldn't resist.

"Sleep." He ordered and Elena soon fell asleep.

"You what?" Damon yelled across the phone, Caroline sighed.

"She vanished. I don't know what to say, I don't remember anything." She replied, rubbing her temples. She had the worst headache, ever.

"How can you not remember Blondie?"

"I was probably compelled, I don't know. What do you want me to say?" She snapped back at him, why was he being such a jerk. It wasn't like she fed Elena to the wolves.

"I ask you to do one thing… and you can't even do it." With that he hanged up. She sighed once again. Caroline went through her contacts and dialed.

"_Hello?" _

"Bonnie. It's Caroline, I need your help it's about Elena."

Katherine spent the last hours trying to open the locket but it seemed to be locked tight. Magic was keeping it from being opened, and it made her wonder why. She suddenly felt a rush of wind, her eyes opened widely when she saw someone standing at the entrance of the tomb.

"Alexander…" She spoke softly her voice barely able to form words.

Alexander smiled at her. He was tall roughly six feet, and had short dark brown hair. They shared a strong resemblance except he had green eyes.

"Sister." He replied and threw a container inside the tomb. She grabbed it and opened it. Inside it carried a blood bag, her face suddenly changed her eyes becoming red. Katherine drank all the blood within a minute, her body adjusting to the amount of fluids running down her veins.

"Thank you." She said to him, throwing back the small container.

"No need to thank me, just doing anything I can for our family." He walked closer to the tomb and sat near the entrance.

"Why are you here?"

"For many different reasons, little sister. Mostly to save you from this awful looking tomb." She laughed and leaned her head against the tomb wall. "But, I came back to reassemble our family."

She eyed him with curiosity. "What family? They all died centuries ago. Surely you know that much."

"I'm still alive aren't I?"

Katherine didn't know what else to say.

"So you don't overkill your brain with questions, I'll just keep talking." She glared at him in annoyance. "The night they came to kill us. I managed to escape. I was barely alive but someone found me and gave me blood. The following night, I was shot dead by our neighbor. I was awoken to the life of the undead shortly after, but I fled."

"How come I never saw you?" She asked him.

"For many reasons, I didn't want you to know I was still alive. I knew the problem you had with Niklaus and his family. I didn't want to be part of it. I was a coward, little sister. I left you, _alone_."

The words rang through her head, was he telling her the truth?

"But that was the past and now I will change things. Starting with awakening our sister."

"Wait. What sister, I don't recall _ever _having a sister Alexander." Katherine asked, she then noticed a body laying behind him.

"There is a lot of things you do not know Katherine, and things you were made to forget."

"Forget?"

"Open the locket, I gave you." He pointed to the locket lying on her thigh.

"It locked, I can't open it."

"Try again, little sister."

"Stop calling me little sister, it's starting to annoy me." Katherine snapped at him, attempting to open the locket once again.

_Click_

"How?" Was the only word she was able to say. Inside the locket was a picture of her and… _Elena_? "This isn't possible, you're lying. I don't have a sister." Katherine tossed the locket at him and stood up. A terrible pain hit head, causing her to grab her head. Her knees gave in and she fell to the cement.

"Like I said, something's you were made to forget. Like the existence of your twin, Elena." Alexander said, looking at his other sister who was lying unconscious next to him.

**A/N: **I hope the first chapter was not too confusing. The idea of a long lost twin came to me when I watched this documentary and I thought why not make a fan fiction about it. As of now, Alexander will be the only new main character in this story. Some minor characters may come later. I'll be putting a reference picture of Alexander on my profile sometime this week. I hope you all enjoyed and please **REVIEW! ** More reviews = faster chapters! :)

Till Next time!


	2. The Awakening

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! :D I want to thank the ones who reviewed this story. It means a lot. This chapter has a lot of flashbacks of Katherine past and more about her older brother. **

**Chapter Two: The Awakening. **

"Rewind Alexander, how is Elena my sister? Isn't she my doppelgänger?." Katherine spoke quietly; she didn't understand a word he was saying. How can _she _be her sister?

"In time things shall be revealed." He replied, getting closer to Elena. Katherine followed his every movement. "There is a reason in why you do not remember Katerina." He brushed Elena's hair, softly placing it back in place.

"I don't understand… Ugh…" Katherine held her head within her palms; it felt like someone was cracking her skull.

"The pain you're feeling is just the beginning. Your memories that were suppressed are crawling back to the surface."

"How?" Katherine replied, trying to keep her posture against the wall. He just laughed and pointed at the container that had the blood bag. She sighed, "There was something in the blood."

"Clever little sister. But yes, I had one of my witches put a little something to bring back compelled memories." He replied and smiled at her.

"Compelled Memories?"

"Yes Katerina, shouldn't you know what that means by now?"

Before she could answer to the sarcasm, the pain in her head got worse. This time she couldn't stop coughing, blood appeared on her fragile hands.

"Its best little sister, if you try to sleep it off." He suggested and took out his cellphone from his jean pocket. "In a few hours, all shall be back to _normal_."

Katherine suddenly felt her body go numb and soon after her mind followed.

**_Flashback Bulgaria 1490._**

"_Katerina, please don't go." Alexander cried out to his younger sister as she packed her belongings in a small silk bag. _

"_I'm tired of this life Aleksandar, they took her away from me!" Katherine yelled at him tears falling off her porcelain skin. She put a hand on her stomach as she cried._

"_I'll talk to them, I'll bring her home!" He grabbed her by the arm, bringing her into an embrace. "Please don't leave us, sister." They stayed that way for a few moments until they were both startled when the bedroom door opened. _

"_Katerina, is it true are you leaving us?" The other young girl spoke, tears forming in her eyes. _

"_Elena, I am truthfully sorry. But I must leave this place." Taking one last look at her twin and older brother, she forced herself out of the embrace and ran out of the room. _

**_Flashback End_**

"When you left us Katerina, you cannot understand the pain you caused us. Elena and I spent the next years following your tracks, until we heard of your _death_ in England."

**_Flashback England 1492_**

"_Elena, where are you running to?" He ran after her, grabbing her arm. _

"_I will not accept it Aleksandar, I will not!" Elena yelled at him, grabbing back her arm and slapping him across the face. "Why did she leave… why did she have to go?" She sobbed quietly, falling on her knees. _

_He knelt down, ignoring the stinging pain from his cheek and took his sister face in his palms. "Do not cry Elena, we will find the truth." He kissed her forehead and took her hand, "Let's go back home." She nodded in agreement and stood up along with him. Looking at her surroundings she noticed they were in a creek near a forest. _

"_What could they have done to her?" She asked him curiously. _

_He ignored her question and stared at the pond. _

**_End Flashback_**

"When we found out about your death, Elena wanted to follow you into hell. She didn't want to live without you. I never told her the details of your death because of her safety.

**_Flashback Bulgaria 1492 _**

"_Aleksandar, where is everyone?" Elena asked, running towards the property. She was suddenly halted when a strange man appeared, his long brown hair swaying with the wind. _

"_Katerina, how can you still be breathing?" He asked her, walking up closer to her. _

"_I am not Katerina… " She whispered softly, taking a few steps back. _

"_Elena!" Alexander ran up towards her, standing in front of her protectively. "Who are you?" _

"_You can call me Elijah. Is this truly not Katerina?" Elijah asked, not taking his eyes off Elena._

"_This is Elena, Katerina's sister." The older brother replied, grabbing his sister's hand. _

"_If that is so, I suggest you run and hide her away from my brother. If he finds out that a Petrova Doppelgänger is still alive, he will kill her. Now GO!" Elijah quickly took them both by the neck and through them towards the forest. _

**_End Flashback_**

"What happened to Elena afterwards? It makes no sense she should be dead by now." Katherine asked, slowly opening her eyes.

"Once we fled from home, I had no choice to tell her what had become of you. She was scared for what would become of her; therefore we seek the help of a witch. Her name was Amilia, a witch from a small village near our hometown. She gave me an elixir, that I had to give you that would make you forget."

"Like being compelled?" She asked.

"Exactly like compulsion. Elena and I tracked you until we found out you were heading back to our home. I disguised myself as a traveler and I took the elixir. "

"You were that man I killed near our home?" Her voice was filled with regret, was she the one responsible for her brothers fate?

"Yes."

"You should have died, Alexander."

"Once you had finished with me, Elena ran to my side crying. Moments later, that tall man named Elijah was back and he offered me a life of an immortal. I accepted his gift."

"Then what became of Elena?"

"That my dear sister is complicated. At first, I was opposed her becoming a Vampire because I wanted her to have a normal life. However, Elijah promised us he would keep her safe if she was one of us. Once Elena had become a vampire, we cast a spell on her to keep her dormant until she needed to be awakened."

"This still doesn't make any sense." Katherine felt like her head was about to split in two. With the new found knowledge and her brain trying to remember old memories, it was just too much.

"Elena and I travelled for many years, living the life of vampires. However, she couldn't take it and she didn't want any part of it anymore." He traced his fingers across Elena's cheek. "One morning I saw her trying to stake herself, that day I knew I didn't have a choice."

"You sealed her away?"

"Something like that, a vampire slumber in some ways. I thought that the day she would awake, maybe her view on a vampire's life would be different."

"I didn't even know it was possible to make us _Hibernate." _Katherine looked at Alexander and Elena, maybe she wasn't alone afterall.

"It takes a very strong witch and a few human lives." Alexander sighed as he looked at Katherine. "Two years ago, Elijah came to me. He was tired of his brother's attitude and ways. That's when we thought of a plan to make Elena _human."_

"Human?"

"One of his witches cast a spell on her, to erase all memories, hide all vampire traits and of course to give her the memories she needed to create a new life."

"Hold on, so what your saying is that Elena Gilbert is actually my long lost twin who doesn't remember a thing about her past life?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you just say so instead of giving me a long ass lecture." She snapped at him annoyed. "And why don't you get me out of this goddamn tomb!"

He laughed, the real _Katerina_ was back.

"I am currently waiting for my witch to arrive, she will remove the spell. Until then, any questions?" Still holding his cellphone, he started texting someone.

"Will she remember anything from her human life?" Katherine wasn't proud of her recent actions and especially not the ones towards Elena.

"Possibly."

"Will I remember any of my memories with Elena in it?"

"Once Elena is awaken, yes."

"Hmm… Not that I mind this little family reunion of ours. But, isn't giving Elena back her memories a bad thing? Klaus will surely be bad that the doppelgänger is part of the undead." Katherine lived the past five centuries alone; she didn't know what life was going to offer her now that everything was changing.

"Yes and no. That will be dealt with later." Her brother was cryptic as _ever_.

* * *

><p>"What if Katherine managed to get out of the tomb and kidnapped her?" Damon snapped for the fifth time that day, he tossed his whiskey glass at the fireplace.<p>

"Look, I'm working on a locater spell Damon. We _will_ find her." The witch replied as she prepared her ingredients.

"This wouldn't be happening if you did your job well Blondie." He growled at her.

"Leave her alone Damon." Stefan walked towards him and snarled back. "It wasn't her fault." He turned towards Caroline who had been sulking in the lazy boy for the past hour.

"Why are you suddenly being her knight in shinning armor, while your girlfriend is gone and we have no idea where she could be?" Damon replied, crossing his arms attempting to keep his anger controlled.

"Trust me Damon, I am worried about Elena's safety but yelling at one another is not going to solve anything!"

Both brothers sighed and sat on the opposite couch from Caroline.

"How long till you have the spell working Bonnie?" Caroline asked, avoiding Damon's death glares.

"About fifteen minutes or so."

* * *

><p>"Alexander." A feminine voice entered the area near the tomb, both siblings looked near the entrance. A short redhead appeared, she wore a simple black dress.<p>

"Sophie, thank you for coming." He stood up and walked towards her, acknowledging her presence.

"Anything for you dear friend." She nodded and looked at Katherine in the tomb. "Is that your sister?" She asked.

"Yes indeed, that is Katerina. And here you have Elena." He pointed at her lying body resting on the floor. "Are you ready to commence?"

"Yes. You can awake Elena now."

Katherine watched the exchange of words between the two of them, was this all a hoax?

He took Elena's body and made her stand up. He opened her eyes with his fingers, "Stop sleeping" He ordered.

Elena gasped in fear, as she saw the man in front of him. "Who are you?" She tried to escape his grasp but she wasn't strong enough.

"A friend." He replied and smiled. He turned his attention to Sophie and nodded for her to start. She walked towards Elena and grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing, stop it!" Elena tried to move away but Alexander made sure her position didn't move. Tears started to from and she couldn't help but to start crying.

Sophie mumbled an ancient text in a very low voice and kept her attention towards Elena. She opened her small pouch near her belt and took out a purple talisman. "You will now remember." The talisman changed color and glowed into a red color.

Elena felt her body temperature rising. "I can't breathe." She gasped, trying to breath. Her eyes went black and then changed to blood red.

Katherine watched from afar in the tomb but then felt another sharp pain in her head and ran towards the entrance. "Alexander, what's happening?"

"The spell is reversing, soon you shall both remember." He replied and motion for her to walk towards him. She shook her head; motioning to him that the spell wouldn't let her move. But he just nodded at her, moving his hand towards the tomb for her to hold it.

Before she could realize, she was out of the tomb and holding his hand. "It's nice to finally be next to you sister."

For once in her life, Katherine Petrova smiled.

* * *

><p>"She's at the tomb." Bonnie informed the three vampires, they looked at her and nodded. Within moments, she was alone in the boarding house.<p>

* * *

><p>Elena moaned in pain, as she fell to the ground. One hand with Sophie and the other with Alexander. "Stop it, please."<p>

"Soon Elena, soon." He replied, giving the witch a worried look.

"Others are coming, I can feel they're presence." Sophie whispered, as she took an herb from her pouch. "It's now time for the both of you to be free, dear twins." She placed the herb on both of their foreheads. The yelling coming from both girls came to a stop.

"Elena? Katerina?" Alexander asked looking at his sisters. Both of them stood up and looked him with a devil-ish smile.

"It's been a while Alexander." Elena grabbed her hand back and played with her hair. "How strange, I remember everything… Oh dear Katerina aren't you a bitch sometimes."

"Don't blame me Elena, I didn't even know it was you." Katherine replied looking at Elena. "It feels strange for all of these memories to be back."

"So you remember everything?" The older brother asked both sisters.

They both nodded, he couldn't help but laugh. Catching both of them off guard, he grabbed them and forced them into a hug. "Finally, the Petrova trio is back!" The three of them smiled and laughed so much that it started to her their stomachs.

"I'm sorry to disturb our very touching moment, but I'm starving." Elena said, rubbing her stomach. "I haven't fed, in a long time."

"I'm quite hungry too." Katherine replied and stared at her sister. "Sister Hunting?" She raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Sounds like a great idea Katerina!"

"Girls, wait." Alexander grabbed their hands. "We have more pressing matters than feeding at the moment."

"Such as?" Katherine asked.

"The Salvatore Brothers." Both girls rolled their eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for reading and please review. :) I'm leaving on the 31st for a few days, so I'll try to update before then. :) Merry Christmas to everyone! **


	3. Who am I?

**A/N: **Hey everyone. I am so sorry for the lack of updates! I've been extremely busy with work and I barely got a chance to get on my computer. I managed to finish off a few chapters and was going to post it earlier, but the site wouldn't let me sign in... :( Anyways, I hope that you'll all enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading :D

**Chapter Three: The Twins**

"Elena!" Yelled Stefan from above the tomb, shortly after both brothers stood before them.

"Katherine, how did you get out?" Damon snarled at her, his attention then switching to Elena. He couldn't help but notice something was different about her but he couldn't figure it out.

"Ah, my wonderful brother got me out." Elena turned towards Alexander, with a big smile on her face. "Thank you brother, it _does_ really mean a lot."

"Brother?" Both Salvatore's asked.

"Yes, that would be me." Alexander walked towards them. "My name is Alexander Petrova." He bowed to them, as he smiled.

Stefan ignored the man and looked at Elena. "How is she relevant to your family matters?" Stefan asked as he approached his girlfriend.

"It is very relevant matters Stefan." Elena spoke firmly, as she distanced herself from Stefan. "You see, Katherine and Alexander _are_ my family."

Stefan and Damon burst into laughter, "As if…" Damon said not being able to control his tone of voice.

Elena dashed up towards Damon grabbing him by the neck, forcefully pushing him into the cement wall. Her face breathing upon his, their lips only a few inches apart.

"H-how?" He managed to say, she smiled evilly and licked his cheek.

"My name Damon, is Elena Petrova. I'm much older than you, so don't tempt me." A giggle escaped her lips as she kissed his nose. "By the way, you aftershave is very delicious." She licked his cheek once again and laughed.

A tingly sensation erupted from his cheeks; he couldn't help himself but blush.

"Sister." Katherine snarled.

"Yes, I know. " Elena rolled her eyes, "You love them both." She loosened her grip on Damon and let him drop to the ground. "But so you know dear sister, I love them both as well." Another giggle came from Elena before she walked back towards her family.

Damon was startled by this sudden revelation, as he got up.

"We could share?" Katherine asked, putting a finger on her lip. "I want Stefan."

Elena smiled, "That's fine, Damon is so much more… aggressive and you know how I like it."

Damon's jaw must have touched the ground, what happened to the sweet innocent Elena and who replaced her with this _vixen_?

"What do I get?" Alexander asked, one of the twins was about to reply when Damon interrupted them.

"Not to disturb your little arrangements, but I don't do men." Damon spat out resulting in laughter between the three Petrova siblings.

"Who said anything about you, love?" Elena smiled as she made her way back towards Damon, grasping his arm. "He's asking about another girl, don't you think Caroline would look dashing with him?"

Shocked by the sudden contact of Elena, he didn't know what to reply. His eyes couldn't help but turn to Stefan who seemed to be on the verge of crying.

"I presume so."

"Elena…" Stefan said looking at Elena.

"Look Stefan." She let go of Damon and got closer to Stefan, "The love you shared with Elena Gilbert was real. However, I need a man who's more…" She eyed Damon and giggled. "What I'm trying to say is…"

"She just likes very aggressive men." Alexander suddenly revealed but was instantly thrown to the ground by a very angry Elena. "Hey!" He yelled at her as he got back on his two feet.

"How would you know what I like?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Elena dear, you're my younger sister." He walked closer to her, grabbing her hands. "Don't you remember your little escapades in Rome?"

Her face turned into a darker shade of red, "How'd you know about that?"

"I followed you." He smiled at her and put his arm around her. "Anyways, we should go. Nice meeting you both." He eyed both Brothers and nodded at them.

"Where are we off too?" Katherine asked, walking closer to her siblings.

"First thing on the list, is to get the both of you back to a normal diet."

"I am _very_ hungry." Elena patted her stomach. Her eyes lit up as she thought about the rush when she would drain somebody. It had been a very long since she had done such a ruthless thing. With all the thoughts about feeding, she hadn't noticed her face had changed.

Stefan and Damon were speechless, seeing her change was just the final conformation.

"What are you guys staring at?" Elena touched her cheeks, attempting to find the abnormality. "Is something stuck on my face?" She turned to her siblings, who both rolled their eyes.

A cough escaped the lips of the older Salvatore, "Before you all head out on a big family hunting trip. Shall we inform Jeremy about this situation?"

A sad look appeared on her face, she hadn't thought of Jeremy. Even though, he wasn't blood related to her, he was still like her younger brother. "I'll do it Damon." She softly replied, glancing at Alexander. "Do you mind if I go see him, brother?"

"Why would I?" He shrugged his shoulders and turned back to Katherine.

"Damon would you come with me?" Elena asked, it was an odd request considering all that had changed but she needed some form of comfort.

"I guess." He smiled at her; his eyes fell back on Stefan. "Brother."

Stefan nodded at Damon and vanished, leaving the Petrova siblings alone with Damon.

"I don't believe he is happy with all this…" Alexander said, grabbing Katherine by the shoulder.

"I wonder why." Damon snarled and looked away, "He just found out that the women he loved is actually the twin sister of his ex-vampire-girlfriend."

Elena couldn't help but laugh, which resulted in Damon glaring at her. "What?"

"I think I like this new Elena." Damon softly said, walking towards her.

"Why is that Damon?" She asked, closing the space between them.

"Your just more… exciting and less human-like." He caressed her cheek and smiled at her. "But, I do believe you need to talk to my baby brother. He's going to be in a mood, if you don't."

"Must I?" She begged, tugging at his shirt. Damon couldn't believe how close they were, it felt like they had known each other for years. The awkwardness that had been between them for the past year, had just vanished.

"Sadly, yes." He replied, "I do live in the same house as him."

Elena sighed and brushed her hair behind her ears. "Let's go deal with Jeremy and then I'll go see Stefan." Both of them were about to leave when they heard a whistle coming from behind.

"Elena!" Alexander yelled, throwing a cellphone at her. "My number is in the contacts, call me if anything."

"Thank Brother." She replied and ran into the darkness.

* * *

><p>"She's what?" Yelled Caroline as she took another gulp of Damon's special stash of Bourbon.<p>

"Elena is a Vampire." Stefan said, his head resting in his hands.

Caroline couldn't believe what she was hearing, "How is that even remotely possible?"

"Don't you think I've ask that?" He replied, stealing her glass and taking a gulp. "To make matters worst, apparently Damon is a more suitable bachelor for her."

"Seriously?" She asked and couldn't help but laugh. He looked at her and sighed, taking the whole bottle of Bourbon this time.

"Whoa mister." Caroline grabbed the bottle from his hands, "I can't imagine what your feeling, but I'm sure that drowning your sorrows in alcohol isn't the way to resolve anything."

Anger overtook him; he grabbed the blonde by the shoulders and smashed her into the wall. "You're right Caroline, you _don't_ know how I'm feeling." He growled at her.

A hint of fear could be seen in Caroline's eyes as she softly spoke. "I'm sorry Stefan, I just care a lot about you… I don't like seeing you like this."

Stefan sighed again, releasing his hold on Caroline. "I'm sorry Caroline." This time he grabbed her into an intimate hug and kissed her hair. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know Stefan." She replied, hugging him back. "Come on, let's go hunt a bunny."

"A bunny?" He raised an eyebrow, "I thought you didn't want to endanger the furry beasts of the forest?"

"I don't…" She smiled, "But it's either a furry little beast or a person."

"To be honest… I'd rather human blood." This sudden revelation shocked Caroline and she stepped back from the hug.

"Are you sure?" She asked him, observing his emotions.

"Yes." He replied, "With everything going on right now, I can't afford to be weak."

"I guess…" Caroline walked over to the couch and picked up her purse. "Were going to start small, okay?" Her hand went into a small pocket within the purse only to reveal a blood bag.

She walked over to him and smile. "If you can drink this, then tomorrow we'll go hunt."

"I thought you didn't drink human blood?" He asked her, grabbing the blood bag.

"I… prefer human blood but I keep myself to only drink from blood bags." She replied as she crossed her arms.

Stefan stared the bag, was he going to do it? The last time he had indulged human blood, he had relapse back to his ripper days. Maybe if he could control it…. Damon was able to, why wouldn't he be also?

"If I do this, you must know that I may change." He said to her, ripping the bag. "If anything happens, I want you to lock me in the cell downstairs."

"What do you mean by change?" She asked him.

"Last year, I had human blood. Elena's to be precise and… I got addicted to it. I almost killed… someone."

She walked up closer to him, "Stefan, I'll be here for you." She touched his face and smiled. "You were my only friend when I turned, I won't let anything happen to you."

"Thank you Caroline."

His face turned as he bit into the blood bag, his eyes shifting.

* * *

><p>Damon was lost in his thoughts, so many things were happening. His most selfish desires were becoming true.<p>

"Earth to Damon."

Elena smiled at him as they made their way towards the Gilberts home. "What are you thinking about so hard?"

"Everything that happened tonight." He replied honestly, going up the steps towards the door.

"Trust me, I understand." She said, crossing her arms. "Every memory that I had as Elena Gilbert is still pulsing through me, every emotion I felt, every decisions that I made." She looked at him and smiled once again. "I feel like I am her but with me, Elena Petrova as the past."

"Who do you want to be?" He asked her, as they stopped in front of the front door.

"I don't know." She replied, "Being human was fun. I was able to live my life without worries of the afterlife. But, now that I remember everything about myself I can't live without Katherine nor Alexander, they are my family as twisted as that sounds."

"I still can't believe that your Katherine's sister." He laughed at her, "That means I slept with you sister… That's really weird to say."

"Trust me, I know." Elena replied, laughing as well. She felt her stomach turn as the thought of ringing the doorbell. She was afraid of how Jeremy would react, what if he hated her?

"Are you ready for this?" He asked her, seeing her hesitation.

"I think so." She replied, "I don't want to lose him. I'm all he has left."

Her fingers pressed on the doorbell. She could hear him walking down the stairs, making his way to the front door. A cold yet warm sensation was coming from her other hand; she looked down and saw Damon intertwining his fingers with hers.

A feeling of reassurance overtook her, as she waited for her _brother _to open the door.

"Elena?" Jeremy spoke as he rubbed his eyes, opening the door.

"Hi Jeremy, can we come in?" She asked him politely, as she smiled.

"Sure, why are you even asking me?" He said, walking back into the house.

Elena eyed Damon, as she took a step into the house. This was going to be interesting…

**A/N:** Thank you for reading, I'll try to update later this week. :D Please Review, it means a lot to me! Thanks again! 3


End file.
